1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light-emitting module, and, more particularly, to a light-emitting module capable of reducing loss of light emitted from a light-emitting unit of the light-emitting module and increasing light-using efficiency of the light-emitting module, a method of manufacturing the light-emitting module and a display device having the light-emitting module.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display apparatus may be applied to, for example, a personal computer, a notebook computer, a navigator for an automobile, and a television set to display an image from data converted to an electrical format. Since the liquid crystal display apparatus is, for example, light weight, and occupies a small volume, the liquid crystal display apparatus is widely used in various industrial fields.
The liquid crystal display apparatus may include a light-emitting module to display an image when natural light is lacking. Research to reduce volume, thickness and weight of the liquid crystal display apparatus, and to increase display quality and light-using efficiency to reduce power consumption of a display apparatus has been performed.
The light-emitting module can occupy a majority of the volume, thickness and weight of a display apparatus. Thus, it is desirable to reduce volume, thickness and weight of the light-emitting module, and to improve power consumption and brightness thereof.
A small or medium-sized liquid crystal display apparatus employed by a mobile device, such as a cellular phone and a personal digital assistant, may include a light-emitting diode having a small volume and a light weight, and consuming low power.
Brightness of a light-emitting module and a liquid crystal display apparatus has been improved by a light-emitting diode emitting high luminance light. However, the light-using efficiency of the light-emitting diode is low. Thus, power consumption of the light-emitting module and the liquid crystal display apparatus is high.
A structure of a conventional mobile liquid crystal display apparatus is a contributing factor to low light-using efficiency. Particularly, a conventional mobile liquid crystal display apparatus includes a light-guiding unit, which guides light generated by the light-emitting diode toward a display panel. The light-emitting diode is disposed adjacent to a side surface of the light-guiding unit. The light generated by the light-emitting diode enters the light-guiding unit, but a portion of the light is reflected by the side surface of the light guide plate and is leaked. As a gap between the light-guiding unit and the light-emitting diode increases, light leakage increases.
As a result, a light-emitting portion of the light-emitting diode is disposed close to the light-guiding unit. Conventionally, a gap between the light-emitting portion of the light-emitting diode and the light-guiding unit is designed to be smaller than about 1 mm. However, the gap between the light-emitting portion of the light-emitting diode and the light-guiding unit becomes greater than the designed value due to margins in a manufacturing process.
For example, the light-emitting diode is spaced apart from the light-guiding unit by a distance greater than a designed range because of a cutting margin caused by a process of cutting a printed circuit film on which the light-emitting diode is mounted, and an injection margin caused by a process of injection-molding the light-guiding unit. Therefore, a portion of light generated by the light-emitting diode is lost and is not guided by the light-guiding unit, so that power consumption of the light-emitting module and a display apparatus having the light-emitting module increases.